UN MUNDO SIN ATHENA
by Android
Summary: Si la historia fuera alterada.... como sería un mundo donde Athena no hubiera reunido a sus caballeros? Podran los seres humanos sobrevivir al Apocalipsis de la Tierra?


_Un Mundo sin Athena (2003-2005)_

_Fanfic basado en el manga japones Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada._

_Por: Android, Foro Saint Seiya Heaven and Hell_

_www.sshh.foros.st_

**-INDICE DE CAPITULOS-**

**Volumen 1: (61 Páginas)**

**Introducción**

**1: El Cronologio**

**2: El Fin de Todo lo Que Es**

**3: Una Era de Oscuridad**

**4: Muerte en los 5 Picos Antiguos**

**5: El Ejercito de la Oscuridad**

**6: Asgard, La Ultima Esperanza**

**7: Los 9 Oscuros**

**8: El Camino de Sangre de los Caballeros Dorados**

**9: Sólo un Latido de Corazón**

**Volumen 2: (84 Páginas)**

**Introducción**

**10: Shaka**

**11: Asalto al Templo Marino**

**12: La Sangre de un Dios**

**13: Amante del Miedo**

**14: Apocalipsis Ahora!**

**15: Cadenas de Sacrificio**

**16: Despertares**

**Volumen 3:**

**Introducción**

**17: El Imperio Contraataca**

**18: Do Cvidanja**

**19: Batalla en el Abismo de la Judesca**

**20: Hermanos de Sangre**

**21: Legendario Arquero Dorado**

**22: Mas allá del Cero Absoluto**

**23: Réquiem en Elyssium**

**24: El Ultimo Duelo de los Gemelos**

**25: A la Sombra del Padre Tiempo**

**- Capítulo Final: Nunca más Un Mundo Sin Athena!**

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

i Esta historia es inmediatamente después de la Saga de Hades/i

Durante el eclipse de Hades en la Tierra, fuera del santuario existen las viejas grutas de Ceres, las cuales se han derrumbado hace más de 20 años. Sin embargo, durante la conjunción de planetas, un extraño brillo surge debajo de las rocas... nadie lo nota debido al terror que surge por el eclipse... pero, al desvanecerse este eclipse, las grutas estallan, y entonces alguien sale caminando... alguien con un brazalete que brilla como el sol.

Algunos guardias del santuario se acercan al ver la explosion

que fue esa explosion?

No lo se, vayamos a ver!

Miren, alguien esta vivo!

Quien eres tu? Te encuentras bien?

Extraño: Y-yo… mi… mi nombre es Nereo... ustedes… son guardias del santuario de Athena, no es asi?

Guardia: Como es que sabes del santuario?

Nereo: Y-yo soy... o fui... un caballero de bronce, quizas ustedes conozcan a mis hijos...

Sus nombres son Aioros y Aioria.. uunhhh! se desmaya

Guardias!

**CAPITULO 1: EL CRONOLOGIO**

Seiya llega al Santuario, después de descansar y platicar con su hermana Seika

Kiki: - Seiya!

Seiya: - Que pasa kiki?

Kiki: - Marin me mando buscarte...te explicare en el camino.

Poco después en la enfermeria del Santuario...

Seiya: - De modo que aquí se encuentra el padre de Aioros y Aioria... pero no lo comprendo.. Aioria me conto alguna vez, que su padre murio cuando el era muy pequeño...

Kiki: - Y asi fue Seiya! Pero parece que su resurrección no tiene nada que ver con Hades, al menos eso parece... Marin lleva algunos dias atendiéndolo y explicándole todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que... murio.

Marin se encuentra con el convaleciente Nereo

Nereo: - Asi que tu eres el famoso caballero Pegaso... el alumno de Marin.

Seiya: - Si asi es, jeje! Según me conto Aioria en una ocasión, tu fuiste el caballero de la constelación de Eridano, no es asi?

Marin: - Seiya... estamos tratando de saber como fue que Nereo volvio a vivir... este es un resumen de lo que sabemos...

" hace 20 años, Nereo se habia dado cuenta del poder de su hijo Aioros, y el patriarca Shion le habia encargado su entrenamiento basico... Para eso ellos entrenaban en las famosas Grutas de Ceres, de las cuales se dice que llegan al centro del planeta. Nereo hacia que Aioros entrenara alli con todo su poder, con lo que Aioros tenia un gran avance cuando..."

Nereo: – Cuando un dia Aioros destruyo accidentalmente una pared que hizo que las cavernas se derrumbaran. Eso provoco que todo se cayera sobre nosotros, pero use mis poderes de psicoquinesis para sacar a Aioros de la caverna... pero yo no pude escapar.

Seiya: - Cierto! Aioria me dijo que Aioros y muchos caballeros intentaron rescatarte, pero cada vez las rocas caian mas y mas profundo... esa fue la ultima vez que se te vio con vida.

Nereo: - Lo cierto es que quede atrapado en cavernas cada vez mas profundas, vagando durante dias hasta que la desesperación se apodero de mi... fue entonces cuando encontre esa tumba antigua, y esto...

Nereo muestra su brazo derecho con un brazalete dorado excesivamente ajustado, y con una inscripción en griego antiguo.

Seiya: Hummm... aquí dice "Cronologio".. que es eso Marin?

Marin: - Según la mitología Seiya, Zeuz y sus hermanos vencieron a su padre Cronos para gobernar el Olimpo, Cronos era muy poderoso pues contaba con una poderosa arma, el Cronologio, que tenia muchos poderes.

Se dice que Hades hechizo indefinidamente el cronologio para que Zeuz acabara con Cronos, y lo enterrara en donde ahora son las cavernas de Ceres.

Seiya: - Entonces crees que este brazalete es el autentico Cronologio, el cual Nereo tomo de la tumba de Cronos?

Nereo: - Asi fue, cuando tome este brazalete senti que el tiempo se congelo... y no supe nada mas hasta cuando apareci fuera de la caverna hace poco.

Marin: - Por lo que he podido comprender, el Cronologio mantuvo cautivo a Nereo hasta que tu y Athena mataron al verdadero cuerpo de Hades, lo cual deshizo todos sus hechizos, incluyendo el que mantenia inactivo al Cronologio.

Nereo: - El problema... es que no puedo quitarme el brazalete... se ha quedado adherido a mi piel.

Marin: - Sera mejor que sigas recuperandote hasta que podamos conseguirte ayuda, Nereo.

Esa noche, Seiya y Marin seguían discutiendo el asunto fuera del Santuario

Marin: - El problema Seiya, es que ese instrumento es un arma muy poderosa... solo los dioses deberían estar autorizados a usarla

Seiya: - Pero todo esto es muy raro, Marin. Que acaso no es un caballero de Athena como nosotros?

Shaina: - Deberíamos preocuparnos mas aun.

Seiya, Marin: - Shaina!

Shaina: - El poder del Cronologio es maligno... se dice que puede corromper la voluntad de los hombres.

Seiya: - Vamos ahora mismo con Nereo!

Sin embargo, Nereo esta contemplando las estrellas, camino al Santuario

Según lo que me han contado... mis hijos murieron como 2 valientes... pero... eso no debio pasar asi...

Si todo lo que me han contado es verdad, fue por culpa de Saga de Géminis que mi hijo Aioros murio tan joven... snif... no es justo... no es justo... si tan solo pudiera... si tan solo... (el cronologio empieza a brillar)

Eso es! Seiya y sus amigos... si son tan fuertes como dicen... ellos me podran ayudar...

Nereo desaparece en un enorme resplandor

En los 5 viejos picos, Shiryu se encuentra con Shunrei... ella llora por la muerte del maestro Dohko ... en ese momento.. un enorme resplandor aparece en la cascada del Rozan.

Nereo: - Dragon Shiryu! Necesito tu ayuda!

Shiryu: Que?

Ambos desaparecen en otro brillante fulgor

Shunrei: Shiryuuuuuuu!

Lo mismo sucede con Hyoga en Siberia Shun en la mansión Kido y con Ikki , Nereo los desaparece a todos .. y luego aparece frente a Marin, Shaina y Seiya

Seiya: - Nereo! Que estas haciendo?

Nereo: - Seiya! Necesito tu ayuda... finalmente se que hacer para ganar la guerra contra Hades, sin que ningun caballero dorado muera!

Marin: Nereo detente! Estas enfermo... dejanos ayudarte...

Nereo: Vamonos Seiya! Seiya desaparece en un brillo de luz

Shaina: Seiya! Shaina toma a Seiya del brazo y desaparece con el

Marin: Noooo!

Aparecen los 5 caballeros de bronce y Shaina en Starhill con Nereo... ninguno trae su armadura

Shun: Seiya!

Ikki: Seiya, sabes quien es este tipo?

Shiryu: Estamos en Starhill... como pudo traernos aquí?

Hyoga: Responde quien eres y que quieres!

Nereo: - Mi nombre es Nereo... y soy caballero de Athena como ustedes...no se porque, pero se me ha otorgado gran poder con este artefacto, el Cronologio... escuchen... necesito su ayuda para cambiar la historia... voy a viajar al pasado... al momento que Saga se manifiesta como el falso patriarca... necesito su ayuda para derrotarlo y asi cambiar la historia... ni Aioros ni ningun otro caballero dorado morira, y con los 12 caballeros dorados ganaremos fácilmente la batalla contra Hades!

Shaina: - pero no puedes cambiar el rumbo de la historia!

Shun: - Aunque tus propósitos sean nobles, eso es algo terrible! Nadie puede asegurar como afectaria el mundo

Shiryu: - Debemos aceptar los hechos historicos como tales, y no es honorable tratar de cambiar lo que paso. Sino aceptarlo y vivir con ello.

Seiya: - Es cierto, asi que entreganos ese brazalete por favor!

Nereo: - Entiendo... me equivoque con ustedes... no me importa! Si es necesario actuare solo! El poder del brazalete es suficiente para derrotar a un caballero dorado!

Un tunel de luz se abre a las espaldas de Nereo mientras algo parecido a una tormenta surge de el

Shaina: Seiya! No podemos dejar que se vaya!

Hyoga e Ikki saltan y detienen de los brazos a Nereo

Nereo: No! Deténganse!

El tunel se abre de pronto y se traga a Nereo, Hyoga, Ikki , Shiryu , Shun, Seiya y Shaina... cerrandose tan de improviso como se abrio

http/img36.exs.cx/img36/8956/cronologio1.jpg

Mientras tanto...

Marin: - Seiya! El cosmos de los caballeros ha desaparecido!.. pero siento que... algo sucede...

Una ráfaga negra se abate sobre el cielo

Marin: Oh no! ya entiendo! Nereo uso el poder mas grande del Cronologio…. El viaje en el tiempo!

Esta cambiando la historia!

La ráfaga negra cubre a Marin, al Santuario y poco después al mundo...

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
